Lobo
Lobo is an anti-villain / anti-hero from DC comics who has clashed with superheroes such as Superman but has also occassionally allied with them - he is a bounty-hunter who employs ultra-violent methods to deal with his many enemies (being a parody of violent antiheroes found in fiction). Lobo has the appearance of a musclebound albino male with a biker outfit and great strength as well as virtually immortality - he also has access to advanced weaponry and a hover-bike.later appeared as a reluctant ally of sorts to the Man Of Steel when the two became prisoners of an alien being. Lobo is famous for being the Czarian who killed all the other Czarnians. DC Animated Universe Lobo was notable as an antagonist in Superman: The Animated Series. Lobo was responsible for killing every other member of his race. He wiped out all life on his entire home planet, Czarnia, later claiming it was his "high school science project" (he gave himself an 'A'), leaving him as the last Czarnian. Since then, Lobo has been a mercenary thro ughout the galaxy, taking on any quarry so long as he gets paid. He generally refers to himself as "The Main Man". Because of this, he's made a lot of enemies and extremely few, if any, allies. Not long after Superman made himself known on Earth, Lobo was hired to bring in the universe's last Kryptonian so that the intergalactic Preserver could keep him in safety. Although Lobo was eventually defeated on Earth, Superman pursued the mercenary into space and fell into a trap. Before Lobo could collect, however, he was himself captured by the Preserver by virtue of also being the last of his species. Together, he and Superman broke free while also dealing with some old enemies who had a vendetta against him. In the end, Superman took the animals off the ship to his new Fortress of Solitude, while Lobo was able to claim a bounty from Emperor Spooj. Later on, he crashed in on Queen Maxima, who had been previously trying to make Superman her husband. The presence of Lobo seemed to arouse her interest, although nothing apparently ever came of it. He later appeared in Justice League series. When Superman was disintegrated and 'killed' by Toyman (his matter was actually sent to the future), Lobo gate crashed into the Watchtower and declared himself the new replacement League member. This action was hotly refuted by the other Leaguers and a fight ensued. After being subdued by the other superheroes, Lobo relented and said he'd join the league, as long as he was in charge. Before things could heat up again, the Leaguers received a report of increased violence in Metropolis due to Superman's absence. The Leaguers decided to let Lobo come along, due to the number of thugs running around coupled by the fact that they didn't want to leave him alone in the Watchtower while they dealt with the crisis. During the ensuing battle, Lobo reveled in rampant destruction and defeated Kalibak by piling cars on him until he said 'uncle'. The other Leaguers disapproved and forced him to relent. Once Superman showed up, Lobo was fired despite his enthusiasm that "the whole team was together again, all eight of us". Lobo angrily told them to never bother asking for his help, because he wouldn't give it, and rode away. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Lobo appears as one of the playable DLC characters in the video game; Injustice: Gods Among Us. Originally he appeared in Doomsday's ending, but Lobo eventually became the first DLC character. Powers and abilities He has vast physical strength on par with Superman and Etrigan the Demon. He uses a chain with a gutting hook as his main weapon. Lobo also has super stamina and invulnerability. He usually gets around with his vehicle and is an expert in tracking his target. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Immortals Category:Whip Users Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Barbarian Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Arrogant Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Bikers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Injustice Villains Category:Jerks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Killer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists